


My Ni-Ni

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Polygrumps, Sleepy Cuddles, little!Dan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: What Brian saw when he came into the Grump Space that afternoon, he immediately rolled his eyes.





	My Ni-Ni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archionblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/gifts).



> For archionblu, who always inspires me.

What Brian saw when he came into the Grump Space that afternoon, he immediately rolled his eyes, though if he was honest, it was more out of fond exasperation than anything.

Arin, Ross, and Dan were curled up in one of the gigantic bean bag chairs littered around the space, all snuggling together in a little cuddle pile. If Danny was a part of it, it meant Danny had started it; he wasn’t called “Snuggleman” for nothing. It was a rather predictable, all things considered.

As was their respective positions in the bean bag itself. Arin was stretched out along the length of the chair, arms out and legs comfortably spread, eyes closed, breathing evenly. He may have been relaxing or meditating; it’s likely he wasn’t asleep. Ross was spooning Arin’s side, one leg tucked under the other, his head resting in the crook of Arin’s shoulder. He had both hands curled around his phone, his eyes trained intently on the screen. Dan was on Arin’s other side, head resting on his chest so that his ear was over Arin’s heart. He loved to listen to the heartbeats of his lovers; it soothed him. One hand was curled around his stomach while the other was fisted in Arin’s shirt. It was hard to see due to his bushy head of hair, but due to his relaxed, if fetal, stature, it was clear he was asleep. 

Brian was careful to close the door quietly behind him, but he could hear the bean bag shifting and quiet noises of half-asleep whines that told of resisting wakefulness. As he turned back around, he saw that Ross was now propped up on his elbow, tracing a soothing pattern across Dan’s shoulders while Arin, one arm behind his head to help support it, ran his hand through Danny’s hair soothingly. Dan himself was shifting, but it was clear he was ready to fall back asleep, and after making himself more comfortable by nuzzling further into Arin’s chest and reaching blindly for Ross’s hand, he fell back asleep.

Ross shifted to accommodate Danny, rolling over onto his back. Arin nuzzled into Ross’ neck, smiling as he continued to card his fingers through Dan’s wild hair, careful not to hit any tangles.

Brian smiled warmly at his boys, and silently crossed the room. Though he wasn’t really a ninja, he was used to walking like one, as he’d had to learn during Audrey’s babyhood due to her being a very light sleeper. As he approached, Ross and Arin looked up at him and smiled, a silent greeting. Brian bent to kiss each of their foreheads in turn, and on his way back up to standing, he noticed that Danny looked physically exhausted. Dark circles were present under his eyes, and he looked thinner, older, more vulnerable. No wonder a snuggle session was in order. And Brian could bet that, for once, it wasn’t Dan’s idea. The singer and resident Not-So-Grump worked himself to exhaustion frequently. Brian was so, so proud of Danny for working his way to the top and working hard to keep himself there, but he knew that the strain and stress could be overwhelming, especially with Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb’s growing success.

He himself often felt weary just from looking at his fucking schedule, but Dan regularly filmed Grumps as well, so there was always more for him to do.

Arin’s hand slid down to cup around Dan’s neck and Brian picked up the job, gently petting him, letting his fingers run through the smoother strands of curls. Dan hummed in response, tilting subtly towards Brian’s hand like an affectionate kitten. The older man couldn’t resist leaning down to press his lips gently against Dan’s forehead, hoping that, surrounded by love and warmth as he was, Danny was having good dreams.

Brian straightened up, though he kept on petting his lover’s hair. “How long has he been out like this?” He asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Danny was such a light sleeper, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up when he needed rest.

“Since after lunch,” Arin responded, his voice just as quiet. “So…” He leaned over to peer at Ross’ phone. “Two hours?”

“I noticed he was practically dead on his feet,” Ross whispered proudly. “So I suggested a cuddle, and Arin was all for it. You know how much this butt loves cuddle piles.” His voice was teasing, even scathing, but his soft smile as he gazed adoringly at the sleeping Dan gave away the love and affection he felt for the skinny (far too skinny, at that,) man.

Brian nodded, rustling Ross’ hair affectionately with his free hand. “It’s a good thing he does, too. Otherwise, we’d lose him to sleep deprivation.” Arin hummed in agreement.

Brian slipped his hand out of Danny’s hair, content to leave the boys to their snuggle pile, but that seemed to be the wrong course of action, for Danny began to stir, and for all Arin and Ross tried to soothe him, he was joining the waking world once more, and quick enough to clumsily grab at Brian’s pant leg.

“Don’t go,” Danny cooed in a still very much half-asleep voice. “Stay with me, Ni-Ni.”

Ross and Arin looked at each other, put their foreheads together, and giggled. Dan was a habitual bestower of nicknames and, having known Brian the longest, he had the longest list of nicknames for the oldest Grump. One of them was Ni-Ni, a very embarrassing nickname that only Dan was allowed to use, and one that was usually only uttered when it was just the two of them.

Brian shot a cold glare towards them and the two men fell silent. He then turned his attention towards Dan, his gaze softening, hand resting on the younger man’s cheek. Dan turned into Brian’s calloused hand, closing his eyes with a tired sigh. His hand came up to cradle Brian’s, long fingers curling around his wrist, keeping it in place.

“Danny,” Brian purred, “you need your rest. Did you have enough to eat?”

Dan nodded, his head drifting up towards Brian, eyes like milk chocolate holding the ice blue gaze hostage. Brian’s heart caught in his throat at the exhaustion etched into his face, the desire in his eyes.

“We made sure that he ate his lunch,” Arin cut in, walking his fingers up Danny’s spine. “Right, baby?”

Dan yawned, nodding again absently. It warmed Brian’s heart that his focus seemed to be on his bandmate for once.

Was Brian jealous of Arin? Possibly. The older man knew Danny had lots of love to give, and always had…but Dan spent more time with Arin than with any of them. And it ruffled his feathers just slightly.

Ross snuggled into Arin’s neck and Arin hugged him close, kissing into his hair. There was silence in the room before Dan whined and shifted to tug at Brian.

“Ni-Ni, I wanna snuggle with you,” he whimpered pathetically like a child. “Lemme sleep on you. ‘M tired.”

Brian sighed. “Baby boy, I’d love to, but I don’t think I’ll fit…”

“Nah, you will,” Arin grinned, lifting Ross into his lap (earning him an indignant squeak) and scooting over in the chair. Dan fell back into Arin and Ross, giggling slightly and nuzzling his boyfriends, pressing butterfly kisses all over both of them. Brian couldn’t help chuckling as well; seeing his boys so happy always warmed his heart.

Danny rolled over onto his back and stretched out his arms, grinning, his eyes bright and warm. “Come on, Ni-Ni! There’s plenty of room now!”

Brian eagerly crawled into the chair and was immediately enveloped in Danny’s long arms. He hugged Dan back, pulling him closer and feeling the younger man fighting to bury into his collarbone. With an admittedly smug smile, he pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead, and his stomach filled with butterflies when he felt Danny’s stubble tickle the sensitive skin on his shoulder.

“Comfy, love?” Brian asked somewhat sarcastically as Danny tucked one leg between his own and slid his arm up under Brian’s sweatshirt, his cool fingers clasping the open vee of his button-up.

Dan nodded, purring happily as he closed his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks, Bri.”

Brian tucked Danny under his chin as the other man dozed off. Arin and Ross settled in close to him as well, and as his muscles relaxed, he tilted his head against Arin’s and closed his eyes, too.

Being jealous, he decided, was a massive waste of time. Cuddling with his lovers was infinitely more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first polygrumps! Is it any surprise it's a fluff centered around Danny? Probably not, considering. I also wanted a Ninja Ship Party thing where Brian wasn't a full-out Dom. idk sue me.
> 
> These butts are too cute for words tbh. Anyway, leave me comments and kudos if you want more polygrumps from me!


End file.
